This invention relates to an electrically powered portable surface treating tool such as a sander, and the like, which creates debris as a result of surface abrasion and, more particularly, to an improved system for collecting such debris for subsequent disposal thereof.
Electrically powered portable surface treating tools such as sanders, and the like, typically are provided with a platen which has a surface for supporting thereon a sheet of abrasive material, such as sandpaper. Such a tool has an electric motor, the output shaft of which is coupled to the platen through an actuating mechanism which converts the rotary motion of the output shaft into motion of the platen. This latter motion may be rotary, reciprocatory, orbital or some combination thereof, and results in relative motion between the abrasive sheet and the surface being treated. The resulting abrasion of the surface produces debris, such as sanding dust.
The debris created by the surface treating operation is unwanted and numerous arrangements have been devised in the past for removing such debris from the work area, and for collecting and depositing it in a receptacle for subsequent disposal thereof. Typically, these arrangements include a fan mounted on the output shaft of the motor for creating suction, along with the provision of passageways by which the suction induced airflow can remove the debris from the surface and transport it to a collection port. Generally, a debris collection filter bag is supported on the collection port and the debris laden air is directed into the bag which allows the air to pass therethrough while containing the debris therein.
While such an arrangement performs its intended function, it suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, the debris collection filter bag is generally relatively large and flaccid so that it tends to obstruct a clear view of the surface work area and can also interfere with proper handling of the tool. Further, such a debris collection filter bag can prove to be difficult to empty and clean. In addition, when using such a debris collection filter bag, it is difficult to ascertain when the bag should be emptied. Also, such a debris collection filter bag detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the tool.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a debris collection system for a surface treating tool which overcomes the above-noted disadvantages of prior arrangements.